Dark Angel
by Scriptsave
Summary: Dean's in hell, Sam is quickly breaking down. No deals will be made with him so he resorts to summoning a mysterious god in hopes of having it save his brother. However, he gets more than he bargained for. Sam/Harry, Castiel/Dean. Kinda AU, Slash, OOC.
1. In the Beginning

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Harry swept his eyes across the field as the battle came to a halt all eyes upon the fallen body at his feet.

His breathing was harsh against his ears as his exhaustion caught up with him.

He'd done it only seconds before, had cast the spell that had destroyed the monster Voldemort.

It was over. Now he just wanted peace to just leave this world behind. All of his friends were gone he had nothing left to live for.

Slowly, mechanically, with tears in his eyes he raised his wand to his chest and canted the deadly words _Avada Kedavra_.

And those eyes that were left watching on the field looked on in wonder and terror as the Savior of The Wizarding World, their Chosen One vanished in a flash of sickly green.

Harry was cold, not unpleasantly so, just not warm.

_Wow the afterlife's a bit of a let down if they can't control the air conditioner._

Harry tried looking out through the darkness wondering where he was.

_Harry Potter...My child I have been waiting for you. It has been a long time since I have seen one of your kind in this place, it is a pleasure. _

"W-who are you and what do you want with me?" Harry called out in trepidation.

_I am many things and have been called many names, you know me as the manifestation of your Magic, others know me as another name, which you'll soon learn. I have been watching over you since you were a babe and yet you still seem to surprise me. I was unsure that this would happen to you. You see Harry, you are the Master of Death. You are the wielder of all the Deathly Hallows, yet when you lived even if you were unaware, you were always the humble one, so servile and that is why the Hallows chose to present you to me. I've come to you with an offer, it is for you to decide what to do with your life from now on because as Master of Death, you are immortal, do not fret over this, I offer you the chance to remain, learning from me and my children until the world needs you again._

Harry was, as any sane person would've been dumb-struck. He was the Master of Death? When did that happen, he knew he had the Cloak, and the Stone, but he thought that Voldemort was the owner of the Elder Wand? It must have been when he disarmed Draco and took his wand which was he one that had killed the last owner Dumbledore. Huh, how ironic.

"If I choose to stay, will you numb the memories for me? I don't think I can bear the loneliness for that long." Harry replied he didn't think he could handle eternity wandering the Earth.

_I shall grant it to you Young One. It is not my desire to see you suffer so needlessly when you have granted the world reprieve from a being set in the ways of darkness. So, have you decided which you would take?_

"I choose to remain here only if my memories are dealt with and if I can learn to master magic until I am needed again." Harry said hoping to gain something from this offer. He still wasn't sure why he would be needed again but he figured he may as well be kick ass when he returns.

_So it shall be...Nakir Master of Death._

As those words were said Harry was engulfed in a blinding sheet of light and with it came the most intense pain he had ever experienced.

Suddenly with a terrifying rip, two black wings burst from his back and with that he passed out unaware of the other changes happening to his body.

_Well, fuck me. _Was the last thought he had before he sunk into oblivion.

With that his transformation ended and Harry Potter now known as Nakir vanished with the last ray of light and in Heaven, a new angel was born. The Angel of Death, Nakir. For a thousands years it became known that Nakir was God's favorite he was the soother of departed souls, the vengeful spirit of death and the fiercest warrior of Heaven, next to Michael and above all he loved the humans. As always things did not go as planned. For after a millennia of his transformation there were beings that were jealous of the newly made Nakir, because of his deep love for humanity and power many plotted to remove him from his position of power and so they tricked him and trapped and bound him and sealed his power so that he would not escape. So, that was how it came to be in Heaven, the fabled Angel of Death vanishing without a trace and those with evil in their hearts began the fall of the Earth.

"_Dean! Dean! No please you can't leave me, please." Sam's yelled out holding the shredded body of his brother._

Sam couldn't take it anymore it had been six months since he had seen and held his brother's shredded body. He had to do something. No demon would hear him out for a deal and he was at the breaking point.

He had to find something that would work. He had been researching endlessly for ways of resurrection when he came across it. It was a small note in an obscure book he had found lying amongst Bobby's tomes, but it mentioned the God of Death.

It stated that very little was known about this entity, it was assumed that he was sealed away a long time ago, and it was rumored that he was the Master of Death and could return souls to those he chose.

Sam figured it was worth a shot. He hadn't had any other option until now. May as well try to summon this god.

It was with a lot of effort that Sam was finally able to find a summoning ritual for entities like god's.

After procuring all of the ingredients necessary for this summoning, which surprisingly enough required only simple ingredients even though he was summoning the God of Death.

So, on a night when the moon was new, Sam took off from Bobby's and went in search of a deserted field.

He drove for a while finding a field, miles from Bobby's, he set up the necessary items.

And with a heavy heart began the summoning.

Once he began the invoking the ceremony, it was almost electric he could feel the power flowing through the air. It even appeared that the air over the makeshift altar was rippling.

As suddenly as the power came it left leaving a deep anguish in Sam's soul.

"No...no...no, please, I need your help! Please don't leave yet, I need to save my brother!" Sam cried out to the air, tears spilling down his cheeks as he let the despair wash over him.

"Please...I'm all alone." Sam whispered brokenly staring at the sky.

"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing, you imbecile." Came a heavily accented voice from behind.

Sam whirled pulling his gun startled by the voice and prepared to attack anyone, only to be shocked into silence at the most exquisite creature he had ever seen.

Elegant black wings were draped over the front of the lithe well built body of a man who looked to be about twenty-six

Equally black hair matched the darkness of the wings, but the most riveting aspect of the creature was it's eyes a deep almost toxic green color.

"W-who are you?" Sam asked alarmed by the presence of the being. The very air around them seemed to thrum with the power it was exuding.

"'W-who are you?' He asks, who does he bloody well think I am Santa Claus." The creature muttered to himself loud enough for Sam to hear him and make the hunter flush.

"I am the one you summoned, you fool, but from what I can see you barely had any idea what you were doing." He indicated waving his hand at the altar set up. "You didn't even know what I looked like, how typical, I'm sealed for a millennia and then the seal is broken by an imbecile. Great." The being, Sam identified as the God of Death, complained.

"So, you're the God of Death." Sam asked skeptically not sure how to take in the behavior of the 'god'.

"In a manner of speaking. Why? Do I not look divine enough for you?" He asked with a sneer as he pointedly shifted his wings.

"Uh, no...no, you look divine enough for me." Sam stammered out thinking that this was turning out to be weirder than he thought, if only Dean were here to see it, and with that thought he remembered why he had summoned the god in the first place.

"Look I'm probably an imbecile in your eyes, I get it, but right now I'm commanding you to retrieve my brother Dean's soul from Hell." Sam said gathering his will hoping to enforce his will on the winged creature.

Suddenly and with out warning, the distinctly naked male, had a wide-eyed Sam pinned to the ground and a hand closing around his throat.

"I will do no such thing. If your brother's soul is in the pit then that is where he deserves to be. I do not just take souls and return them to the physical realm. I am a judge, I will not remove some sinful soul from the pit for the mere pleasure of some lonely boy. Did you actually think I would allow something like that? You really are an imbecile." The god snapped his eyes taking on a faint glow as his anger presented itself.

"B-but he sold his soul, so that I could live, he doesn't deserve that." Sam muttered feeling as if he had just been punched in the stomach at all the creature had said.

Eyes widening in surprise, Nakir looked at Sam with a searching eye.

_Well, this is more interesting than I thought. _Nakir thought.

"I think that it would be best if you explained to me what the hell...sorry" He said although he was only a little while rewording what he asked "Tell me what is going on here?"

So Sam told him everything. From the beginning with the demon fire and his mom's death to the supposed plans that the yellow-eyed demon had for him and then on to how he was killed and his brother sacrificed his life by selling his soul so that Sam could live.

Nakir listened intently to the story asking questions when necessary.

"So what your telling me is that, you were designed to be some captain of a demon army by this demon, and your brother killed said demon, but he still had sacrificed his soul so that you could live? Am I right so far?" He asked. "Man you guys have a fucked up life. God, I don't envy you at all."

"So, will you help me?" Sam asked hopefully, choosing to ignore the god's language.

"I can try, but I won't make any promises, I may be the Master of Death, but there seems to be more at work here than I can understand right now." He said to the distraught man.

He had decided to leave immediately to find the soul of the human's brother.

Sam.

What an interesting human. He grew up knowing everything supernatural and the evil that could be exhibited, yet he still remained innocent. Even when he found out about his tainted blood, he still remained faithful to his humanity and this little human was slowly attracting the curiosity of the Master of Death.

_And to top it off I can't even retrieve the soul of the brother. It's almost as if something is keeping him there trapped, I think, I might stick around and see what happens around these two. Now I just have to break the news to the man. _Nakir thought to himself groaning at the thought of _that_ conversation.

Steeling himself he sought out the soul of Sam Winchester and disappeared from his hiding spot.

"Dude, you can't keep appearing like that! Make a noise or something, I don't know but your going to give me a heart attack." Sam yelled as the 'god' returned from his quest.

"So, were you able to get his soul? Where is he?" Sam asked in a rush a bit excited at the prospect.

"I am sorry Sam Winchester, I was unable to retrieve your brother's soul." Nakir said solemnly to the man. He truly was, he could see the pain this man's soul was going through. One, too many blows had weakened the man's resolve and he was slowly slipping in his faith.

"What, b-but..." Sam began only to be stopped with a raised hand from the 'god'

"Don't assume I didn't try my hardest, it is as if he is trapped down there but from what I can tell it is not just a demonic force that has him trapped, their are telltale traces of divinity around his soul that makes me wonder what is so important about your brother's soul. I could've gotten his soul out, mind you but at what cost I was unsure of, I did not want to damage his soul if he indeed is being contained by other entities. It would've been unwise for me to attempt such a feat." Nakir said explaining his reasoning to Sam.

"So, what? He now has some divine being trapping him down their?" Sam asked as he tried to take in all of the information.

"Yes, I believe he does have some sort of restraint placed on his soul that only something with the 'key' so to speak would be able to retrieve his soul." Nakir explained

"However, I will try my best to find a way around it for you and your brother's sake." Nakir said looking into Sam's eyes, trying to convey to the other man his sincerity.

Sam, was so confused, this being exhibited such a cold exterior that this statement blindsided him.

"I-why are you so determined to help me?" Sam asked softly. Uh, definitely not what meant to come out, he thought.

"You two interest me..."Nakir answered as the contemplative look passed over his face again.

"Oh..." Not entirely sure how to interpret that statement, he decided to change the subject.

"Umm, what exactly should I call you." Sam asked hesitantly, for he realized he had no idea what to call the guy other than 'god'.

"Ah, yes, sorry, you may call me by my given name, Nakir, wouldn't want you going around calling me 'god' all the time people might think your insane." Nakir said with a wolfish grin.

"But I mean, your wings, how are you going to go out in public like that, they are kind of obvious." Sam said.

"Like this" Nakir said waving his arm as if he was swatting a fly, his wings folded up on his back and then disappeared, and he looked like a normal human being, albeit an extremely attractive one.

Sam noticed that with his wings gone Nakir was far more muscled and well built than first appearances indicated. He was definitely not effeminate there was a definite roughness to him.

"I do know how to handle myself in the human world Sam, even if I was just released." Nakir said admonishing the younger male for his assumption.

"I didn't think you couldn't, I just was wondering how you were going to do it." Sam said balking at the chiding tone from the other man.

The other man seemed to just hum as he continued went back to what Sam guessed was thinking.

Suddenly Nakir's head snapped up as he felt something shift.

"No...it's not possible." Nakir whispered as he searched out for Dean's soul, which at this time appeared to be moving at top speed toward where he could only imagine his body was buried, but what puzzled him was the entity that was doing the transporting, it was similar to the divine aura that had surrounded Dean's soul and had trapped it but now it was missing as if the entity carrying it was the thing that had broken it.

_What are they doing involving themselves? They haven't shown there faces on earth in nearly two millennia. What is so important about these two men?_ Nakir thought to himself as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Samuel, I do believe we shall be getting a visitor soon." Nakir said mysteriously. Turning his back to the other man in the room.

Sam not understanding the situation looked at the other man with a confused look.

Deciding not to pursue that topic Sam just shrugged it off as another odd quirk to the god, then he heard Nakir's next question.

"So, Sam. Why is it exactly you never looked for that demon-girl? You said she had helped you before?" Nakir asked the human.

He had thought that his desire to be powerful and innate desire to protect the innocent would have sparked the desire to gain power where he could, but he hadn't and that is what confused Nakir. Even with his human past he still was intrigued by the actions of humans.

"Dean asked me something before he died, he didn't want me using my powers he thought they would lead down a path that would ruin me." Sam told the other man.

"Good, I'm glad you didn't follow her, she is a demon and despite what you would think she will manipulate you into something that would go far over your head." Nakir said.

"How do you know these things?" Sam asked confused "I mean you just woke up from the seal." he stated.

"I know many things Sam Winchester, I understand when something is dark and something is just evil, I consider you dark Sam but not evil." Nakir said gravely looking over at Sam from where he was sitting.

"You see, it is not just what you do with those powers, for you could be using them for the best intentions, but how you go about gaining them." He said explaining. "I can read your soul Sam, that's what you desire, to gain power to save lives and you would do anything to gain that power. Even twisting your self into something that you're not." Nakir continued seriously as he examined Sam.

Sam for lack of a better word was stunned, even Dean did not know about these desires. He hadn't even examined them openly himself. It was uncanny how true it was and a bit alarming to think he would do anything for power. He just wanted to be normal, and since he could never be normal he wanted to do something to make himself worth something.

"I...I don't know...how?" Sam whispered looking up from the ground where he had cast his eyes as the other man began to talk.

"Sam, I understand your situation all too well. You think you are abnormal, you think you are not worth anything because of the demon blood flowing through your veins, yes Sam I can sense it even if you forgot to tell me about it's long lasting status. I don't care, if you wish to be good then be good but do not ever think that you are evil by nature Samuel Winchester." Nakir said as he tried making his point to the youngest Winchester.

At these words Sam broke. It was as if a dam inside of him broke and all the pain and fear of rejection and abandonment by his brother rushed off in a torrent of pain and he began to sob.

"Everybody always treats me different. Even Dean. It's as if I'm suddenly going to turn into a monster and he has to be there to stop me if I do. My own Dad told him he had to kill me if I ever started going dark. I can't handle it anymore I'm so alone." Sam cried out sobbing in pain as his self-disgust welled up inside. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a tight protective hug.

"Sam, Sammy. Look at me." Nakir said firmly lifting the younger man's chin to look him in the eye. "You are special. Never forget that and even if everyone treats you different I want you to understand that yes you are different but that does not make you evil." Nakir said locking eyes with the crying man conveying his message to the other man. He proffered a tissue from the night stand.

"Why do you care?" Sam asked bitterly as he began to calm down.

"Sam do I look like a normal being? I look like something evil you would hunt. I am innately dark because of my association with Death, yet I am not evil. I understand what it's like to be treated with velvet gloves but I also know that I was not created to be evil." Nakir said gesturing to himself as he removed his glamour revealing his regular appearance.

"Be strong. I know you have it in you." Nakir said with a smile as he looked down at the other male.

"No one has ever said anything comforting like this to me." Sam said with a sniff, really embarrassed that he had just started sobbing and on the God of Death of all people, realizing he was still wrapped in the older man's arms he moved back quickly making room between the two of them with a blush on his face.

"Do not worry." Nakir said indicating the situation that just happened. "I tend to bring out these type of situations with my charges." Nakir said with a light chuckle reading the embarrassment off the young Winchester.

"You've had charges before?" Sam asked curiously.

"Not exactly." Nakir said with a pensive look " I guess you could say when I was sealed I had many a time to hone my skills and so I became aware of this ability, it's a side affect of one of my powers. It's not exactly on purpose mind you it's just something I can do it's because of my empathic ability it tends to draw out the feelings of the other and I try to heal it, that is all." Nakir said dismissively.

"So basically you are a big softie. At least when you aren't playing the Master of Death." Sam said with a smirk.

"Yes, you could say that." Nakir agreed with a nod, looking thoughtful at that declaration.

"Now, I'm going to leave you for a few days. I need to scope out the situation that is developing here so I am better prepared to protect you if necessary." Nakir said.

"Protect me? Why would you do that? I don't need protecting I'm an adult." Sam said indignantly. He always hated being treated like a kid. Dean always was pulling that big brother crap.

"Yes, I understand you are an adult." Nakir said rolling his eyes at him "But you've already died once, for some reason you are on the demon hit list, and you constantly are in danger, just to name a few things." He said smugly. "So, yes I will protect you, and besides you interest me immensely." Nakir said explaining his reasons to the human.

"I will have no argument out of you. I have been sealed from this plain for a millennia but that doesn't mean I don't know how to win an argument, especially with you." Nakir said giving Sam a look as he seemed ready to argue.

Sam was taken back by how protective this being was of him and they had only just met. He was overwhelmed with the oddity of the situation. His brother was the only one who had ever considered protecting him, and that's who he had always relied on, it threw him off balance to find that someone else wanted to protect him.

"Uh, thanks then, I guess." Sam said awkwardly not knowing how to take this situation.

Seeing Sam's growing discomfort with the idea of a protector other than his brother, Nakir decided to change the subject

"Now, just so you know you will probably be receiving some visitors in the next few days but if you ever need my help and I'm not around you can just call out my name and I'll come to you as quickly as I can." Nakir said firmly hoping to make his point to Sam.

"Okay. I doubt I'll need any help." Sam grumbled as he crossed his arms in a childish manner.

Nakir couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips at the other man's attitude.

"Yes, but if you do then know I'll be there." Nakir said affirming his promise.

"Oh, just a suggestion. Why don't you study up on demonic possessions and for that matter angelic entities? It might do you good." Nakir said as he stood reapplying his glamour.

"All right. If you say so." Sam said skeptically as Nakir vanished in a blink.

Okay, so my Sam is very OOC, if you don't like I'm sorry. Also if you haven't gathered this will be a slash story, but you probably won't see that anytime soon. Now, tell me what you think it would be much appreciated.


	2. Surprise!

Chapter 2: Surprise!

It had been three days since Nakir had left and told Sam to begin his research.

Three _very_ boring days.

Sam had decided to just stay in the motel room he had gotten after he had summoned Nakir and do his research and hopefully wait for these mysterious visitors.

He was getting a little stir crazy, with all the sitting around like this though.

As he was sitting at the desk that was in the motel room his thoughts were interrupted by a quick and almost hesitant knock at his door.

Quickly rifling through his bag he pulled out a pistol checking the clip and tucking it in his pants as he went to the door.

Opening it to find the last two people he should've been expecting.

"Hiya, Sammy." Dean said with a sad smile.

Sam didn't know what to say, he just knew this wasn't his brother, it couldn't be, he was dead, whoever this was would pay for using his brother as their meat-suit. Grabbing the pistol he aimed it at the impostor

"Sam, it's really your brother." Bobby said holding out his hands to placate the distressed boy "I did all the tests and everything." He explained.

Sam quickly crossed the threshold of the door and grabbed his brother into a tight hug as he began to cry...again.

"B-but your dead, you were trapped. How did you get out?" Sam asked quietly, ushering the two of the in as he shut the door.

"That's what we'd like ask you." Dean said his voice getting angry. "How could you make a deal? How much did it cost you? Your soul?" Dean asked sharply pushing Sam against the bed.

"I didn't make a deal Dean." Sam spat out, hurt that Dean would think that. "No demon would make a deal with me. I tried so many times to summon one and trap it and none of them would make the deal." Sam said desperately as the whole situation began to overwhelm him.

"I even went a little farther than that..." Sam said muttering to himself neither of two men heard him though. He didn't think it was a good idea to mention Nakir right at this moment. Who knows what his brother and his closed minded tendencies would do or even think about the fact that he had summoned a dark creature to raise him from the dead.

"So, if you didn't pull me out then what the hell did." Dean asked a little of his fear coming through the question.

"Well, I've been researching a lot the past few days, and the only thing I can think of that would be able to pull you out of the Pit is an angel." _Or god._ He thought.

"What made you study that?" Bobby asked. "That's not typical research material."

Sam just shrugged and replied "I was just bored with sitting around. I've also been studying demonic possessions."

"Ha, you think that an angel pulled me out. What are you crazy?" Dean scoffed. "There are no such things as angels or God." He said in disbelief.

"According to all of these texts I've been reading they are the only thing that could have pulled you from damnation and get your body back, intact." Sam said pulling out the books he had been reading only to pause. Nakir had been the one to tell him to check out these books and research angels. They were divine beings could it have been that Dean hadn't been trapped but tagged for an angelic rescue?

"It says here that often mortals cannot hear the voice of an angel nor see it's true form because they are to pure for mortal eyes." Bobby read as he looking at one of the books from Sam's pile.

"Hey Bobby do you think that was what was going on in the motel room when all of that glass shattered?" Dean asked looking over to Bobby.

"Could be. I've never dealt with this before." Bobby said still reading the portion about the angels.

"Maybe we could just summon the bastard here, if it's a demon kill it, if it's not then we'll see." Dean said liking the idea.

"That may not be the best idea I've heard but we could give it a try." Bobby said

"We'll have to go get the summoning supplies." Sam said. "Who would we be invoking?" He asked as he realized they didn't even know the entity's name.

"Umm..." Dean coughed. "I might've heard something amongst the screeching and shattering glass it sounded like, the name Castiel. We could try that?" Dean suggested

"You heard an angel talk?" Sam exclaimed getting excited, he had read that it was nearly impossible for a human to hear the angels talk. Unless you were really, really special.

"It's not an angel, Sam." Dean said annoyed.

"Well, we'll see." Bobby said.

They found an old abandoned barn somewhere outside of the town and decided to set up camp there.

Bobby turned the place into a supernatural strong box by inscribing trapping sigils on the inside of the barn walls.

"Wow, Bobby. You sure you never graffitied before." Dean asked with a grin.

"Ha. Ha. Your not _funny_ boy. This should keep everything out that we don't want and everything in we do want, ya jackass." Bobby said.

"I think it might be a good idea for Dean to be the one to do the summoning." Sam suggested thinking that since Dean was the one that had been rescued it might make the entity more apt to approach them if he summoned it.

"Al-righty then." Dean said with a false bravado that Sam saw through.

Giving his brothers arm comforting squeeze he stepped out of the circle the Demon knife poised in his hand.

Taking the invocation from Bobby he began to chant the words of the invocation.

Suddenly just as with Nakir, Sam felt the charge of power in the room and then it suddenly faded as Dean ended the invocation.

"Well, looks like nothing is coming." Dean said almost a bit too cheerful at that prospect.

Just as he said this all of the lights in the room began to flicker and buzz as if too much electricity was running through the wires.

Suddenly the door was swung open as a man dressed in a trench coat and a suit walked through the door. Ignoring all of the sigils and traps and walked straight up to Dean.

"Hello Dean." The man said silkily but with a gruffness that sent shivers down Dean's spine.

Sam watched as his brother got a look of discomfort on his face before steeling himself and gritting out "Who are you and what do you want from me."

"I am Castiel. You called me here didn't you?" The man said cocking his head to the side with a look that only spelled confusion.

"Were you the one that pulled my soul out of hell?" Dean asked looking more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Yes, it was I. That pulled your soul out of perdition." Castiel said gripping Deans arm where the handprint was.

Dean let out a hiss through clenched teeth as the hand rested on the mark.

"Then what are you? Are you a demon?" Dean ground out as he tried to regain control of the situation.

"No. I am an Angel of the Lord I am here to do his will." Castiel said sounding a bit angry at the suggestion he was a demon.

Sam couldn't help himself after Castiel declared his status as an angel.

"You're an angel! How were you able to get past the trap that was on Dean's soul?" He asked excitedly.

"How did you know there was such a thing?" Castiel asked sharply appearing directly in front of Sam and grabbing his throat.

"I told him." Came a calm almost sinister voice from the shadows.

"You..." Castiel whispered in fear and awe watching as the being came into the moonlight that seeped into the building.

"It has been a long time hasn't it Castiel. How many years has it been since you left my domain? Hmm. I wasn't sure if you would recognize me?" Nakir said stalking towards the angel.

"You were sealed. How was it broken." Castiel said whispering.

"Ah, yes. The seal, the one where my brothers tricked me. Did you actually think I wouldn't find a way out. You even put provisions in for the seal to be broken, you fools." Nakir growled eyes flashing an acidic green as he glared at the angel.

"We...I..."Castiel stammered.

"I think it might be best if you let my charge go. Before I have to harm you." Nakir said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

All pairs of eyes looked at Sam as he shakily smiled.

"Hey, you have clothes now." Was his first reaction to seeing the angel. Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out.

"Sammy?" Dean asked in a whisper "Mind explaining."

"Well when I summoned him, he didn't have any clothes on and now he does." Sam replied back in a whisper.

"What? That's not was I was asking." Dean ground out although his eyes were amused.

"Huh? Wha...oh. Yeah. Hahaha. " Sam said chuckling uncomfortably. Looking over at Nakir for support. "Guys, meet Nakir, the god and master of Death."

"This is no god, Samuel Winchester." Castiel said finally regaining his composure and speaking up. "You released the most powerful being that God ever created aside from Lucifer. This is Nakir, the Angel of Death."

"Pleasure to be of service." Nakir said with a bow his black wings glinting silver in the moonlight.

"Well fuck me." Sam said. "You lied to me. You said you were a god." Sam said turning on Nakir.

"I said no such thing, you asked me if I was one and I merely said that I was in a manner of speaking." Nakir said calmly "You just kept right on assuming I meant that I was a god."

Sam really had nothing to say to that because that is exactly what he had done.

"Why have you come here Nakir?" Castiel asked with as much authority as he could muster in this situation

"I came here because I felt my charge being attacked by something, and it turned out to be you." Nakir said with a sneer.

"I apologize my Prince I did not know he was under your protection." Castiel said hoping to appease the Death Angel with his obeisance.

"Don't give me that crap you know I always hated that title." Nakir said with disregard.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Dean said finally overcoming his shock at finding that not only had he been rescued by an angel, but his brother had gone and awoken the damn Angel of Death.

"I think I'm losing my mind. Can someone, anyone please pinch me so I can wake up." Dean called out to nothing in particular.

"Oww, dammit Sammy, I wasn't being for real." Dean said rubbing the spot on his arm where Sam had pinched him. Glaring at his brother as he snickered.

"I think someone needs to explain what's going on here." Bobby said as he pointedly looked over at Sam.

"Well, you see I was trying to resurrect you, Dean and since no demon would make a deal, I researched and found what I thought would be the God of Death who had been sealed a long time ago. I figured if I could summon him I would be able to get your soul back, he couldn't because your soul had been tampered with by some divine being which we've come to find out was heaven." Sam said summarizing what brought Nakir to the table, remembering something Sam continued.

"Speaking of which, why was Dean's soul tampered with by Heaven?" Sam asked Castiel curiously, hoping to get some answers to his questions.

"I don't know what you are talking about. My orders were to merely get the soul of Dean Winchester out of the pit, which come to think of it was relatively easy." Castiel said musingly answering Sam's question.

"It was easy because the angel's have tagged Dean's soul for their designs." Nakir explained to the humans in the room then turning to Castiel he asked him in annoyance. "Is Zachariah still the angel in charge up there?"

"Yes, he is. He always has been, giving the orders of God to us lower powers." Castiel said questioningly.

Nakir just merely nodded and hummed in confirmation as if this explained everything.

"I don't think, then, it would be wise for him to know I am unsealed and walking the Earth with the Winchesters, don't you Castiel." Nakir said with an air of innocence but letting the threat leak into his voice.

"He shall not find out from me." Castiel promised and suddenly with a blink he was gone.

"Well, that was fun." Nakir chirped as soon as Castiel vanished almost as if a switch had been flipped. "I was right though Sam you guys do have fucked up lives. I mean you have demons vying for you on one side and angels vying for your brother on the other. It just sucks." Nakir mused, shaking his head in amazement at the situation.

"Oh, guess I should properly introduce myself." He said turning to the two men who had remained relatively silent the entire time. "Hello, Dean Winchester. I've heard lots about you and Bobby Singer pleasure to meet you, Sammy told me lots of things about you two." Nakir said emphasizing the lots, while bowing to the two other men in the room.

The other two men were confused by the apparent personality change, that it was clearly written on their faces.

"Well I'm off. Call me if you need me Sam." The black-winged angel said looking over at his charge.

"Wait, where will you be?" Sam said trying to keep the trepidation out of his voice as he asked the angel worriedly.

Catching on to the slight tone of worry in his humans voice. Nakir allowed a soft smile to play at his lips as he looked at the human.

"Don't worry, I'll probably pop in at random times to check up on my favorite human." Nakir said cheerfully hoping to alleviate some of the man's worry. Walking towards his human Nakir plucked one of his coal black wings from his wing wincing at the sting.

"Here use this if you need me to come." He said and with a wave of his hand he made a chain for the feather.

"Remember what I said about the girl, Sammy, don't fall for her tricks. If you ever feel close to temptation please summon me, I don't want you to fall into that trap." Nakir whispered gently into Sam's ear as he fixed the chain around his neck.

With a quiet rustle the dark angel disappeared leaving behind a silent Sam and a very curious Dean and Bobby.

"So...Sammy. Care to explain what the hell that was about." Dean asked in confusion, referencing the whispering deal his brother had just had with the Angel of Death.

"Umm. How should I start?" Sam said murmuring not looking up at their faces.

"How about you start at the beginning. Like how the hell you managed to summon the Angel of Death." Bobby exclaimed no longer able to keep his inquiries internal.

"Well, you see...as you know I had been looking all over the place for ways to bring Dean back. I tried making deals with crossroad demons, I was desperate." Sam began, voice cracking a little. Clearing his throat he continued.

"When none of that would work, I was reading up on possible deities that were related to death that I could summon to get your soul back. As I was reading I came across information on this Master of Death, a god who was rumored to bring the souls back from the other side, so I summoned him." Sam explained, fiddling with his new accessory around his neck.

"So, what you just decided you would summon an unknown _god?_ Thinking he would just give your brothers soul back?" Bobby asked incredulously at the boy's stupidity. "Your obviously lucky you summoned who you did otherwise you might have gotten yourself something real nasty, boy." He said shaking his head at the stupidity.

"Hehe, yeah. It wasn't the smartest thing to do seeing as he could have made a much deadlier deal." Sam said grinning sheepishly at the rebuke from the older hunter rubbing the back of his neck.

"What I wanna know is why was he whispering in your ear like that." Dean asked anger and suspicion lacing his voice.

"He was giving me advice that he felt I wouldn't want anyone to hear." Sam said a sad smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"What'd he say?" Dean asked bluntly not really trusting the dark winged _angel_, really? Wait, why could he see his wings but not Castiel's?

Sam bristled at the tone of voice his brother was taking concerning his angel.

"It's really none of your business, Dean." Sam growled at his brother, annoyed at the demanding tone.

"He just wanted to explain the properties of the necklace. Leaving me to tell who I want at _my_ discretion." He spat out, surprising both him and Dean at how vicious it sounded.

"Whoa man, no need to get so defensive like that just asking Sammy." Dean said raising his hands to placate the irate man.

"Whatever Dean and it's Sam. So, now that you know what pulled you out of Hell. What are you going to do?" Sam questioned calming himself down. Pushing all of the confusing thoughts to the back of his mind for later analysis.

"I was thinking we could just go back to hunting, but first let's head back to Bobby's I just want to get a shower and get some good food in my system." He said sounding exhausted.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said. "Let me pack up my stuff at the motel real quick."

Well, tell me what you think.


	3. Sentimental Fools

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, I'm impressed that there are this many reviews. I hope I can meet up to your expectations this go round.

As you can probably figure out I don't own any thing.

P.s: Dean may seem a little OOC but you'll see.

Sentimental Fools

_Darkness. It was surrounding him, suffocating him in the oppressive atmosphere. He was running now. He had no idea where he was. Something was haunting him. He could hear the flutter of wings as he ran into the darkness the lilting laughter echoing around him in the still air. Suddenly he came to the end of a precipice. The sharp yawning abyss seemed to beckon to him. "_I'll find you and make you mine." _A cold voice whispered in his ear as he was suddenly pitched forward into the abyss. "_Nakir!" _He cried out as he plummeted._

With a stifled cry he jerked up in his bed, cold sweat dripping down his face as he breathed heavily. Suddenly he was enveloped in warmth as strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, which he gripped on in support.

"Shh, Sammy. It's going to be all right." A deep soothing voice whispered into his hair. Rubbing small circles on his back the voice continued to whisper nonsense in his ear as the man slowly calmed down.

"Dean?" Sam questioned. He hadn't looked to see who was holding him he was too embarrassed that he had broken down like that over a dream. Turning in the arms he looked up into the piercing green eyes of the dark angel.

"No, little human. It is I, Nakir." The calming voice said in reply. "Go back to sleep. The dreams shall not return tonight." Gently Nakir settled the man back into his bed as he began to nod off. As he tried to get up Sam's hands clenched tighter onto his shirt, in his sleep he had gripped on to the sleeve of his shirt.

With a soft smile at the man he gently pried the man's fingers from his shirt and tucked the covers up as he gently traced the man's facial features with his eyes. The human looked so much more peaceful in sleep than awake, he mused as he stepped away from the bed and left in a flutter of wings.

"What are you doing here Nakir?" Came the quiet question.

"Most likely the same reason you are here, Castiel." Nakir said his back to the other angel staring up at the heavy moon as he appeared on Bobby's roof. "My charge was in distress so I came as I was alerted to it." He said finally turning his gaze from the night sky.

"Although, I my charge has different reasons to be distressed than yours and you know why?" Nakir said, accusation clearly seen in his flashing eyes at the disregard for his charges well-being.

"He practically has the entire supernatural world pitted against him his soul is breaking slowly, different to how the racks of hell were for your charge. Do not think he is any less important because of what he has flowing through his veins." Nakir said his power lacing with his voice showing his anger.

"He is the vessel of Lucifer, Nakir! How can you be so protective of him? I do not understand." Castiel said desperately confused as to what his brother was thinking.

"You don't understand Castiel because you never were human. You never had the experience of human emotions, which is why Father made the humans, he wanted a creation that was as beautiful in feeling as it was in stature." Nakir said in explanation.

Castiel's gasp of surprise made him turn to look at his fellow angel.

"Yes, I was human. Father had me turned when I killed myself on a battlefield not that many years ago, in actuality. I have returned to my time yet not the same world. He offered to have my memories wiped so that I wouldn't have to deal with those traumas in my next task. I was literally the Master of Death when he turned me, something inherently dark, yet, Father loved me enough to change me." Nakir explained to the shell-shocked Castiel.

"How? Don't your human emotions effect your judgement?" Castiel asked desperate to understand.

With a soft smile at his brother in understanding Nakir turned his eyes back to the vibrant night sky.

"It would have been hard, but as part of my transformation and the deal I made with Father I gave up my free will, the driving force for his creations. He allowed me to keep my human emotions though. He decided I would be able to better judge and help advise him on humans if I retained them." Nakir said with a shrug, ignoring the horrified look he was sure was plastered on the other's face.

"You gave up your free will? You were a slave?" Castiel asked in horror.

Nakir just looked at him with a sad smile as he nodded before looking away again.

"So, all those times in heaven? Those times the brothers were jealous of you...you just were following orders." Castiel whispered his face falling as he realized with distress the life his brother had experienced.

"Don't worry yourself Castiel, there is nothing to worry about. I have forgiven you, you were after all one of my favorite pupils." Nakir said with a small tilt of his lips.

"Yes, I was Father's favorite, but it was not just because I was an automaton, I was allowed to think freely, I just was unable to act without his permission. That was what made me the perfect specimen. He knew everything I did and although I could've resented him for my status, I didn't. He always left me enough room to not feel stifled." Nakir explained looking out over the grounds of the salvage yard.

"How can you even stand me? Your own brothers sealed you away. I was the one who set you up. How can you bear to look at me." Castiel exclaimed lifting his head to look at his elder brother's face.

"I already said I forgave you along time ago. I understood why you did it. They had backed you into a corner." Nakir said.

"It was Zachariah wasn't it, who threatened your grace?" Nakir asked the younger angel.

Castiel quietly nodded his head as he confirmed the other's suspicions.

Sighing, Nakir turned to look at the other angel.

"Why do you insist on following him if he treated you that way? You can't honestly believe that he has Father's best interests at heart? Do you?" Nakir asked the other angel, hoping to glean some sort of answer out of the male.

"He still hangs that threat over me." Castiel whispered voice choking in pent-up fear and frustration.

Suddenly the temperature dropped and the wind began to pick up around the roof they were standing on. Castiel looks around as he feels the building pressure of power coming.

"_He does what still_?" Nakir hissed out as the wind began to pick up speed as clouds began to darken the moon.

Castiel realizing he had set the other angel's renowned temper off for whatever reason tried to calm his brother down.

"Nakir, snap out of it you are going to cause a lot of damage if you keep up." Castiel said without any luck.

"Nakir, Nakir. Stop it you are going to hurt both of our charges." Castiel cried out shaking the other angel as his anger was slowing reaching a peak.

"Stop! You are going to hurt Sam." Castiel said slapping the dark angel across the face.

And just as overwhelming as the power was the absence of such power was just as debilitating.

"I'm sorry brother I didn't mean to get carried away." Nakir said shaking out his wings as if they had suddenly become stiff.

"Do not worry about me brother. You had me worried though. What were you planning to do take on heaven in holy retribution?" Castiel said smiling at the darker male.

"I probably would have tried." Nakir said blithely.

Suddenly both angels sensed the incoming of another presence rapidly approaching.

"Shit!" Nakir exclaimed. Completely ignoring the surprised look Castiel was giving him at his language.

"I should've kept my temper. It seems we have attracted the attention of our brothers. I shall depart, please for the sake of Sam's safety and Dean's don't let them know I was here." Nakir said as he vanished into the darkness with a soft rustle.

Seconds later, Castiel was joined by two other beings in white landing gracefully on the roof. He could only identify one of the angels that had arrived his superior, Uriel.

"Castiel, we felt a huge spike in grace what was the meaning of this?" Uriel demanded.

"There was a small sortie of low-level demons heading this direction. I merely scared them off letting them know it wouldn't be prudent to come here." Castiel explained, asking Father for forgiveness for his lies.

"I see. The foolish mud-monkeys could've defended themselves you know. You didn't have to waste your grace on them." Uriel said lip turned up in disgust at the human creations.

"We need to test the vessels worth, it is of no use to us if it can't stave off a simple demon attack." Uriel said his obvious dislike for Michael's vessel seeping into his voice.

"I know. I felt that since Dean just escaped from Hell. His soul and body could use the rest." Castiel explained trying to ignore the bristling that occurred at the way Dean was being discussed.

"Whatever the case. Do try to keep such spikes to the minimum. You may drive off the lower demons but you will inevitably attract the deadlier versions. Then where would the precious vessel be?" Uriel said in explanation. Almost sounding a little gleeful at the idea of such an event.

"I will keep that in mind, Sir." Castiel said placing a fist over his heart in salute.

"See that you do." Uriel ordered and with a flutter of wings he and the silent angel were gone.

"Nakir, what have you gotten me into?" Castiel whispered to the night as he too disappeared in a flurry of wings. Not realizing how masterfully the dark angel had maneuvered the conversation away from a certain human.

Sam woke up to the sunlight streaming through the clear-paned window in the small room to the pleasant smell of cooking bacon and the distinct bitter scent of brewed coffee. Sitting up in bed he wondered vaguely why he felt so refreshed. He remembered his horrible nightmare and the terror that had accompanied it and then he remembered arms and a distinctly masculine smell and strong arms soothing him as a rich baritone voice lulled him to sleep as the scent of forests and rain washed over him as he shook in terror.

Realizing who exactly he had clung to in his terror his face turned a deep shade of red. As he buried his face in his pillow with a groan.

"Well, it seems like someone is having a good morning." Came a far too chipper voice from the doorway.

Willing the redness from his cheeks he looked up to the grinning face of Dean holding a steaming cup of coffee in both hands in the doorway.

"What, the hell are you doing up already?" Sam asked in disbelief. Dean was never awake before he was.

A look of contemplation crossed his face as he took a sip from the coffee. Was that a faint tinge of pink on his brother's cheeks? No. It must be the coffee is making his face flush...right?

"I woke up early and was the most refreshed I have felt in years. Especially after...well you know." Dean said with a shrug not making eye-contact with him. Coughing as if to break the tension Dean looked back at him.

"So, Princess Samantha. Are you ready for you morning meal after a leisurely lay in?" Dean ask with an affected British accent.

"I think I do that type of speech much better than you do Dean Winchester." A rich accented voice said from the corner of the room a smile distinctly present in the tone.

Jumping in surprise with Dean spilling hot coffee down the front of his jeans the Winchester brothers looked at the man with identical glares.

"Nakir, don't do that!" Sam cried in exasperation."You scared the hell outta me..." He began but his rant was cut short as he took in the other male.

Looking at the dark angel as he stood in the morning sunlight, Sam couldn't help but stare, or so he told himself, and then he remembered the events of last night and his face heated up again.

"Sam? Are you all right?" That gentle voice asked concern laced in.

"Uh..." Sam stuttered out embarrassed.

"I'm fine" He mumbled out running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Sam are you going to come down for breakfast?" Bobby's voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be down there in a sec." Sam called.

"Want to join us?" Dean asked turning to the angel who was looking intently at his brother.

"Yes, I do believe I will join you." Nakir said.

"Sammy, you might want to put some clothes on. I don't think everyone wants to see your birthday suit." Dean teased, a grin that would've made the Cheshire Cat proud pasted on his face.

Sam's heart nearly stopped as he remembered that indeed he was very naked under the blankets that had slipped down and pooled around his waist during the expanse of conversation. His face suddenly felt like it was on fire when he realized he had clung to Nakir completely in the nude last night as the angel soothed him. In a flurry he threw a pillow at both of the of the males.

"Get out!" He yelled grumbling at the indecency of imbecilic brothers and over protective angels while getting up to get changed.

A few minutes later and he was downstairs in a crowded kitchen.

Dean, Castiel and Nakir were all sitting at the table, muffled curses could be heard coming from Bobby's study as it seemed he was in there researching.

Only Dean was eating from the plate in front of him even though the other two males had plates sitting in front of them.

Taking the empty seat next to Nakir, Sam sat down and grabbed a plate helping himself to breakfast.

As he dug into breakfast a soft voice whispered in his direction.

"Were you able to sleep well last night?" The question was so innocent and polite but still Sam couldn't help but be a rush of emotions as he covered his embarrassment. He was a guy for God's sake. He shouldn't be acting like a fucking school girl over an _angel_, and not just any angel the _Angel_ of Death.

"Yes, and I want to apologize for acting the way I did last night." Sam began to say.

"Don't you dare say that. You can't help what you dream." Nakir whispered harshly the warm breaths coming as soft puffs against Sam's ear sending tingles down his back. "...that wasn't even a real dream." He muttered. Sam gave him a sharp look opening his mouth to ask what he meant by that when a cry from the other end of the table turned his attention away.

The cry came from Castiel as an insane looking Dean had him pinned to the floor straddling him with a plate of food in one hand and the fork in the other.

"You will eat this!" Dean was saying as a struggling Castiel tried to escape a look of complete disbelief written all over his face.

"I do not want to eat." Castiel was saying as the dangerous metal object was nearing his face.

"I don't care you will eat your breakfast or I will stuff this down your throat." Dean was saying a cackle escaping his throat.

With smile on his face Sam couldn't be any happier as he watched ages fall off his brothers face at the fun he was having.

He was glad to be here, with his newly discovered friends and his newly resurrected brother, basking in their presence.

Suddenly the two angels stiffened just as door to the front of the house was blown open greeting the men with the sight of a very dead, but very angry Meg.

Duh-duh-duh. Oh no! What's going to happen to our favorite heroes? And is there some tension building up? Tune in next time for the next episode. As always please review and comment.


	4. Hope There's Someone

A/N: So, I know I've been gone forever. I've had a helluva year, parents/family discovering I like men, and subsequently making life a living hell, school and work, but mostly I lost all motivation to write my stories with my loving family's treatment of me. I'm now in the midst of preparing to move across the country away from them, so my environment will be more conducive to writing my stories. 'Thank you' to all of my readers and reviewers. You guys are the best!

Oh, and if you guys were wondering. I know I explained Nakir's status in heaven and lack of free-will and whatnot in the last chapter, however, if you've noticed (which you may or may not have) he seems to exercise a very high level of free will. There is method to my madness so hold onto your sexy undies (if you wear anything at all that is...) and we'll find out what I'm doing.

Disclaimer: If I owned either of these enterprises I'd be rich as hell and Castiel would wear nothing but skin tight sexy clothing for Dean to drool over and bone. Oh, and Harry would've been a sexy gay god at Hogwarts. Since neither of those facts are true it must mean I don't own them. I just created the twilight zone in which these facts could come true. So, enjoy.

Oh. And bear with me, I'm taking some liberties with my Sam's appearance, he will not be 6'4" like in the show, he will be a good standard 6' and Nakir will be 6'4".

Cool.

Alright.

Showtime.

* * *

"Hope there's someone  
Who'll set my heart free  
Nice to hold when I'm tired

There's a ghost on the horizon  
When I go to bed  
How can I fall asleep at night  
How will I rest my head"

_Hope There's Someone_ by: Antony and The Johnsons,

**Chapter 4**

Previously:

_Suddenly the two angels stiffened just as the door to the front of the house was blown open greeting the men with the sight of a very dead, but very angry Meg._

Now:

"Well, well, well, isn't this just adorable." Meg exclaimed a fanatical gleam entering her eyes at the sight of Dean straddling Castiel, while slowly stalking towards them. Apparently realizing the awkward position he was in, and the fact no one can look very threatening straddling someone, Dean quickly jumped up and grabbed the gun he always kept in the back of his pants and aimed it at the demon.

However, he was quickly shoved behind a now standing and very tense Castiel.

"Uh..." Dean began, confused at the stance his angel was taking. Looking over at Sammy to see what he was thinking he saw that Nakir was in what looked to be full on "Betch. Imma keeell you" mode. Dean noticed Nakir quietly whisper something into the suddenly pale Sam before turning back, his already glowing green eyes taking on a more harsh intensity than before as the wings he had previously kept hidden burst from their angelic bindings.

Sam couldn't breathe, he was a coward, he shouldn't be this scared or upset over a demon, but his fragile heart couldn't take the evidence of betrayal that stood before him. He had loved her, or so he thought, turns out what he had loved was a demon acting as a human, manipulating him like everyone else had. All he could do, as his mind went into a state of shut down, was stand there frozen staring at her. Suddenly he felt a gentle warmth surround him, slowly encasing him, relieving him of his self-torment.

"Sam, everything will be okay. I'll protect you no matter what." The soft deep voice of Nakir whispered in his ear. Slowly he began to calm down and return to the rational realm of thought. Looking up into Nakir's eyes he saw a fierce level of protectiveness, one that could rival even Dean's, in his eyes that sent waves of warmth all over his body.

Still holding his gaze Nakir continued "And Sam, you can't help who you love, it is who you are and never fault yourself for that side of your humanity, it makes you distinctly Sam."

Just as swiftly as it had begun the moment was over, as Nakir whirled around his eyes blazing with power. Sam's cheeks just a little more pink than the temperature allowed.

"What are you doing here spirit?" Nakir ground out, his wings fully exposed, one subconsciously flexed in front of Sam as if to protect, as he faced Meg again.

'Meg' was momentarily stunned to find such a powerful being here, she just needed to get to the brothers, that was her mission.

"I asked you a question, spirit. What. Are You. Doing Here. Why have you been released?" Nakir questioned gruffly, flexing his power to demand an answer from the denizen of Death that he governed.

The 'Meg' started laughing, a chilling cackle.

"I'm here for them angel." She said pointing at the Winchester brothers.

Nakir's eyes narrowed to slits as he saw the hand she was pointing with.

He quickly glanced to the side to catch Castiel's eyes.

"_Castiel. The first seal has been broken. She is a Witness. We must protect our humans from harm._" Nakir telepathically sent to the younger angel.

"_The seal can only be countered by a human though, right?_" Castiel questioned, a bit of resignation seeping into his voice as the realization of what Nakir was implying hit him.

"_Yes, Castiel. Only a human can stop the Seals effects. We must not allow them to be harmed._" Nakir said, his voice taking on a fierce tone at the thought of harm coming to either human. Especially his Sam. "_Wait! What?When did he become mine?_" Nakir thought... "_Well, technically he is my human, I did bind myself as his guardian angel and protector._" Nakir reasoned, pushing the odd tingling at the thought of Sam as his, to the deepest recesses of his mind, where it became buried under lots and lots of mundane memories.

"So Sammy-boy, what have you been up to? Killed any other girls recently? Oh I forgot your M.O is to just let them die just like you did with sweet Jess?" Meg asked sauntering closer to the two pairs.

Sam looked and felt like he had been punched in the chest with a concrete fist at the offhand comment about Jess.

"You could've saved me!" Meg suddenly shouted all appearances of chit chatting dying as her body flickered in and out as she ghosted towards them.

"Sam, you need to dispel this curse. It is one of the seals of the apocalypse, someone has broken it and now the Witnesses have risen." Nakir whispered in Sam's ear, the fleeting thought that Sam smelled nice crossing his mind.

"How, do we do that?" Sam asked, ignoring the way his mind reflexively took comfort in Nakir's protective presence, turning to look wide-eyed at Dean who had his "this is serious shit" look on his face. Sam guessed that Castiel must have told him what they had to do. Speaking of what to do...

"Sam, you and Dean must perform the ritual for banishing the Witnesses. I will ward the area so you are protected, but I can only do so much. I would rather not have Castiel expend too much of his Grace, he has far less of a reserve than I do." Nakir murmured his lips brushing softly against the shell of Sam's ear, neither seeming to notice or just ignoring the tiny tremor that went through Sam at the contact.

"Stop IGNORING ME!" Meg screeched as she started flickering rapidly towards them, suddenly it was as if she hit an invisible wall, unable to move further towards them. If it wasn't such a dire situation, Dean would've thought it was one of the funniest things he'd ever seen. It looked like the spirit was banging on a clear, soundproof window. He momentarily mused on whether that would be a good Windex™ commercial

"Alright, I've placed a spiritual barrier up around us, it is tagged to each of you, Sam and Dean. I will tell you the necessary components for the spell for only a human can perform the spell, and unfortunately that means gathering the supplies too." Nakir said a hint of regret and anxiety seeping into his soft cultured voice as he looked from Castiel to Dean, who had finally drawn his attention away from the comic act across the room, stopping on Sam's eyes, lingering a bit longer on him than the others. Seeming to find something he wanted in that quick scan, Nakir quickly told the components of the spell to the two brothers, explaining to them that the Witnesses were forced from rest to torment someone they believed faulted them. After his thorough explanation, the two Winchesters slipped out and searched for the items which turned out were quickly able to be found in Bobby's house (Who knew?). Heading back to where the two angels had stationed themselves to appear like the Winchesters to the spirit. They quickly moved to the den where the fire place was and began to perform the ritual. When it was completed all either Sam and Dean could think was that it was definitely a good thing to be friends with a paranoid old man. Good ol' Bobby.

"Shit..." Sam and Dean whispered at the same time, wide-eyes meeting in terror.

"Bobby!" The boys shouted running quickly to his study.

"How could we have forgotten him!" Sam asked bewildered and horrified that they had forgotten a person in their escapade racing from the den where they had performed the ritual - the two angels had run off to check the perimeter of any other residual influences.

Dean forwent any sort of standard protocol in opening the study door and just resorted to kicking it in, only to be greeted with the sight of a dead Bobby. His throat had been slit and his chest had what appeared to be multiple stab wounds.

"Bobby..." Dean choked out grasping onto the door jamb for support, his voice filled with so much pain as the man, who was practically their second father (No Homo) who Dean looked up to just as much as he did his Dad for direction and guidance, lying there dead in a quickly cooling pool of his own blood.

All Sam could do was stand there, his breath coming in quick, short breaths as he took in the scene. His heart broke even more at the pained whisper coming from Dean.

Suddenly, Castiel appeared as if hearing the pained whimper his eyes zeroing in on Dean and then around the room quickly taking in the situation all the while his eyes gained a fierce burn showing a strong protectiveness and deep concern for his human. Quickly moving to Dean he grasped him into a tight embrace, sliding down with Dean, as he seemed to collapse, to a clean portion of the floor. Holding Dean against his chest he murmured softly in his ear, just comforting and protecting him as Dean silently cried into his angel's embrace.

As Sam watched this scene with misty eyes he suddenly felt himself embraced from behind as muscled arms wrapped around his waist, slowly turning him around and gently holding him. Sam let out a soft whimper and was suddenly crushed tightly into a hard muscled chest, drawing comfort from the deep thud of a heart drumming in his ear and the sound of rustling feathers as jet black wings flexed around his back in a protective cocoon.

"Sam, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Nakir's broken voice repeated, his voice thick with sorrow, regret and guilt, as he rested Sam's head under his chin.

The last thing either Winchester heard before blackness took them into it's realm was a soft "I'm so sorry..." and the warmth of what had to be lips on each of their foreheads as they were pulled under.

He was fuming, no he was beyond that point, he was fucking pissed at himself.

"How could I let this happen?" Nakir raged. Stalking the grounds outside of Bobby's house.

He knew what it was though. He knew what had made him forget and subsequently Castiel, were the two human men under their protection.

Nakir had been so focused on making sure to protect "his" Sam, that he didn't even think to remember the third human that lived in the house to throw up some sort of protection. Now not only had he failed at saving someone within his power, he had ended up hurting Sam with his negligence the very thing he was trying to prevent. He just needed to get back into the swing of things that's all, a couple millenia imprisoned would make anyone rusty. He just needed to make sure he kept a level head and didn't become too emotionally attached to his charge. He was only a guardian angel, and that's all he would allow himself to be. Sure of his decision he went in search or his fellow guardian, he needed to have a chat with him about angel decorum and their respective humans.

Sam woke up to the sun beaming straight into his face, sitting up in bed he felt more refreshed than he had in a while, not even a nightmare or dream to interrupt his sleep. His stomach growled causing him to pause in his thoughts to wonder about food. Speaking of food why wasn't breakfast already being made? Bobby usually was up early making breakfast for the two of them whenever they stayed over.

Then it hit him like a speeding train. The events of yesterday flooded back into his consciousness, all thoughts of breakfast were pushed out of his mind as he got up, thankful that neither Nakir or Dean were in the room with him naked, and just put on a pair of low rising yoga pants.

Padding out of his room over to Dean's he went in to wake him up.

"Dean!" Sam whispered harshly. As he was putting on his pants he realized that neither Dean nor he had burned the Bobby's body, so why had they gone to sleep? It had come to him like a lightning bolt, Nakir must have knocked him out and Castiel must've done the same for Dean, the thought made his blood boil, he was furious.

"Dean! Wake-up" He whispered harshly again, he didn't want to alert the angel's to his presence so he pitched his voice low, whispering and shaking Dean's body.

"Hmgh...?" Dean groaned as he woke up swiftly sitting up in bed, the knife he kept under his pillow pointed in the general direction of Sam's face.

"Dean get up and get ready now. We have to perform Bobby's salt and burning." Sam said, and just like that with those words Dean was wide awake any traces of a good night's sleep, Hell Dream's free, were replaced with a pained, gaunt expression, which swiftly switched to one of bewilderment.

"We didn't salt and burn his body already? Then why were we asle-eeep." Dean trailed off the same realization that Sam had made fixing itself in his mind. He was furious now too.

"Sammy. Did the angel's do this to us?" He asked in a deceptively calm voice, watching as Sam's features mirrored his, pissed off and furious.

"Let's complete this and then we can deal with the two of them afterwards." Sam said making his way back to Bobby's study where the body should've still been laying. Key word being should've.

"Dean! Get in here!" Sam shouted. Racing into the room a shirtless and pant-less Dean stopped dead, wearing only his tight low-rise black boxer briefs (A/N: You know the kind that show everything while just barely "covering" your junk, yeah Dean's an exhibitionist, he likes to show the goods), obviously having been in the midst of dressing. The room was sparkling clean, not even a strand of hair or a drop of blood could be found.

"Sammy? Where's the body?" Dean cautiously asked, he was looking around the room searching for any clues sort of thievery (necrothievery?).

"I don't know but I think I have an idea who..." Sam said, his voice cold and chilling.

"Nakir. Castiel. Can we speak." Sam called calm and collected, summoning them.

Dean and Sam stood along one of the bookcases that lined the walls, looking stoic as they faced the two angels who had appeared suddenly at Sam's behest.

"Care to explain this." Sam asked his tone chilling, dropping the temperature in the room, as he gestured to the room to emphasize his point.

"We decided that it would be best for you two to sleep, so Castiel and I took the liberty to put you to sleep. Once you two were put to sleep we decided to clean the room up and remove the body from the floor to be salt and burned." Nakir said, just as stoic as the Winchesters. His eyes a thick wall of green ice, his features unreadable, except for those surreptitious glances he did of Sam's shirtless torso.

"_Just making sure he's fine._" Nakir thought to himself justifying his wandering eye. _Hell yeah he's fine. _Came a stray thought that sounded suspiciously like his old brother Gabriel.

"So. You thought that you could take the liberty of putting us to sleep and that'd be alright?" Dean asked staring intently at his angel who was standing like a soldier at attention behind Nakir, looking just as emotionless, except he was avoiding looking at Dean, his glazed eyes and he appeared to be breathing heavier as if he was having trouble breathing and his cheeks were flushed. Momentarily making Dean want to go to him and see what his issues was.

"_Maybe he has a cold...__actually do angels even get colds?_" Dean idly thought.

"It seemed to be the better option." Nakir responded.

"You really don't think you did something wrong?" Sam piped up his tone brimming with his apparent disbelief.

"It wasn't really going to be an option for either of you humans as it was even if we'd asked." Nakir said coldy his voice and stance similar to that of an emotionless robot.

Sam visibly flinched at that response as if he had been slapped in the face. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dean have a similar reaction. Neither Winchester noticed the small leak of emotions in their angel's eyes at the men's flinches at that hurtful jab.

However, Sam had had enough of just talking and swiftly crossed the space between them and drew back his fist and punched Nakir in the jaw, hard, knocking him to the floor.

"You bastard." Sam hissed, unbeknownst to him, but witnessed by the dark angel on the floor in front of him, his eyes had flashed yellow for a second, as his powerlessness, rage and fear over the past few days engulfed him and swept him up on an emotional roller-coaster fueling his demonic tainted powers.

"You had no right to make any such decision for either of us. You're just our guardian angels, you just protect us. You're not our mother or father, or even our friends apparently and most definitely not nor ever will be our lovers, so you don't even have the remotest right to make those sorts of assertions." Sam ground out. He was so furious he was shaking...? _Wait, I'm not shaking that badly...is the house shaking? What's going on?_ Sam thought worriedly.

Suddenly a pair of arms had wrapped themselves around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Calm down Sammy, no need to get this worked up. Shh, calm down." Dean whispered into Sam's naked back between his shoulder blades. Just as suddenly as the fury and palpable energy that had filled the room with Sam's anger it left just as quickly, making him exhausted and drained.

Nakir's eyes had widened at the display of power, trying to ignore the sharp twinges that Sam's words brought to his feelings. If he were to be even the slightest bit honest with himself then he would have admit that he found a furious Sam to be very, very sexy, and on that note he wanted to be the one to wrap his arms around Sam to calm him down.

"_Haha, that's a joke. I'm not jealous of Dean...am I_? Was Nakir's idle thought.

"_Wait... I thought he was sexy? No, no, no...this can't be. No, no, when Father said..._" Nakir thought in disbelief, he was thrown so off kilter with where his thoughts had stopped that he could only articulate a nonsensical string of words "Uh...whah...ha...no..." before he just suddenly disappeared, a confused looking Castiel following behind but not before casting a lingering glance at Dean and his very obvious state of undress.

Sam was very confused. If he didn't know any better he would've said that the last look before Nakir left, aside from holding bits and pieces of awe, admiration, and understanding, were traces of what appeared to be...attraction? "_Yeah, that'd be just my luck. I'm already damned as it is why not go the whole nine yards and corrupt an angel with them fall in love with me_." Sam thought to himself.

"Not as if I would be good enough for him if he even did want me." Sam murmured under his breath. Realizing he was still in Dean's embrace he swiftly stepped out of his arms with a downcast look, leaving a confused Dean in his wake...

"What is up with people?" Dean muttered feeling a headache coming on, that would probably last quite a while. "I need to go back to bed." He groaned as he padded back to his bedroom.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, I had no intention of killing Bobby off when I started writing this chapter, however, I hope it turned out alright. I think it did.

What'd you think of the OOC-ness that was Dean and Sam in this chapter? I still can't decide how I want the Dean and Castiel pairing to go either Castiel tops Dean or Dean tops Castiel, we'll see.

I'm sorry if I turned my angel's into dicks in this chapter, I wasn't about to make it easy for either of them.

Also, how do you guys want me to angle the Sam powers thing? He turns into a nephilim(fallen angel) w/o the evilness associated, he has magical powers(HP universe style), or something else?

Read and Review. Please tell me how you think this is, I'm rusty at my writing so you'll have to forgive me.


	5. Southern Knell

Disclaimer: Don't Own This Bitches.

A/N: After much deliberation I've come to a decision about some of the stuff you guys made comments on from the last chapter. Of course, I'm planning to keep those to myself so you'll just have to wait and see.

Also, just a forewarning, this chapter is probably gonna be very angsty at first. I'm sorry ahead of time for that. Oh, and there's lot's of cursing too, of the angelic variety. There is a quick little Dean perving on Sam moment, but it's NOT WINCEST, you'll see what I'm getting at hopefully. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Shaking all these branches for love to fall

It's hard when you're looking down to see it all,

The leaves are all landing,

And nothings there.

Laying on the highest limb pulling down the stars

Calling your name, I've traveled so far,

No one understands you here, but I've got to try."

"Southern Knell" by: Lovedrug

-Chapter 5-

"Fuck, Fuck FUCK." Came a strangled cry followed by the sound of rushing wind and a resounding crash just as Castiel appeared behind his brother. After following Nakir's signature trail, that Nakir had keyed him in to recognize, he finally found the dark angel throwing the most enormous temper tantrum he had ever seen in the middle of the car dump behind Bobby's house.

"It seems you have been angered?" Castiel stated. Tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

Nakir quickly whirled around to face the younger angel, his features etched into a savage visage, the anger apparent in every muscle of his body. What Castiel noted, however was not the anger that was very palpable in the air around them but the pure anguish he saw hidden in the angel's green eyes.

"Castiel..." Nakir croaked out his voice raw from his raging.

"What is bothering you? I've never known you to lose yourself like this?" Castiel asked completely perplexed as to the reason why the other was acting this way.

Hiding his wings, Nakir waved his hand and produced a log to sit on gesturing to Castiel to join him.

Tentatively walking over and taking a seat, Castiel looked at the other angel expectantly for a moment then moved his gaze to the area around them waiting for the other angel to begin.

After at least a couple of hours the silence was broken by a heavy sigh.

Castiel was broken out of his musings concerning the lifespan of the Buick he was staring down, he glanced over at Nakir a question in his eyes.

"I-I don't know how to begin." Nakir said softly. "What I told you a few days ago about my status as an angel and my free will was true, however, there is more to the story. I am not created like you other angels who were created emotionless to serve Father more adequately, for me to lose my emotions would mean my destruction. I could be called the quintessence of humanity, I am their fears, their joys, their hate, their love, as one legend has dubbed me 'I am he who is wrapped in the darkness but is not of the darkness', what I really am though is a lone creature in this universe." Nakir said brokenly, his gaze fixed on the stacks of cars towering above the pair as he spoke.

"Weren't you originally a human though?" Castiel asked, his mind replaying their rooftop conversation a few nights back.

"Yes, and now I'm not, but I'm not an angel either." Nakir whispered. "I look, act and have the same qualities as angels, but that is not what I am." He continued.

"Father had need of a new creation, one who understood the humans like he did, who had felt and experienced what a human is capable of, like he had so many years ago as the son of a virgin." Nakir said his gaze now focused on a piece of metal he had summoned to him, melting and molding it into some abstract form in front of him. Castiel was now transfixed on the story he had only assumed that his brother was just a powerful angel created through extraordinary methods, it would've never crossed his mind that there was another possibility.

"I am what you could call a safety defense mechanism. While I did assume the titles of Master of Death and Angel of Death, the real reason for my transformation and creation was to be the safety mechanism for the Apocalypse." Nakir said sighing softly finally drawing his gaze up to meet Castiel's widened eyes.

"I am, and will always be, a tool." Nakir said, resignation so heavy in his voice weighing down on Castiel.

"What do you mean you're the 'safety mechanism'?" Castiel asked slowly.

"It shall come to pass that a darkness birthed from light will appear on Earth, he is the harbinger of the End, heralding the events of the last days. Never in just one time but always present throughout time, the shadow of the Father's throne, he is God's Dark Angel." Nakir intoned recalling what was prophesied over him after his rebirth.

"However, there shall rise an evil from within the Darkness and the Light, and in this time God's Angel shall be summoned by the light-bearer's vessel, after a millennia of imprisonment. It shall be, that at this time the one who holds the will of the Dark Angel will awaken him from beyond the Seal." A new voice said filling in the silence that had fallen over the two after Nakir's declaration.

Swiftly the two angel's turned around in surprise and confusion at the new voice and were greeted with the sight of a short, brown haired man.

"Gabe!" Nakir cried as he recognized his other brother. Quickly tugging him into a crushing hug.

Castiel just looked on with his trademark confused scowl at the energetic reunion between Nakir and this intruder Nakir called 'Gabe.'

While watching them Castiel thought he heard a slight growl and the scuffling of dirt, when he looked around he didn't sense anything, shrugging it off as the wind blowing through the junkyard he turned back to Nakir who had just let the other man go.

"Hello, Castiel" The other man said in a warm voice, a smirk pulling at the corner's of his mouth that had Castiel blushing.

Castiel could only stare blankly at the man after getting his face cooled down, before turning to Nakir with confusion written all over his face.

"You've never met?" Nakir asked, his voice full of disbelief.

"I do not recall meeting someone..." Here he paused, only to continue just shortly after he gave the man a quick glance over "...like him." His voice full of disdain. (A/N: Ooh, sassy Castiel)

"This is Gabriel, Castiel" Nakir said, still eliciting no recognition.

"You know the-"Hail favored one! The Lord is with you"-Gabriel." Nakir said hoping that one of the most popular greeting in religious history would jog Castiel's memory. From the looks of the now widening eyes it went through.

"I'm sorry Sir, I did not mean to be disrespectful to you with my remark earlier, I just assumed you were a pervert." Castiel stammered out, and then blushed even more when both of the other angels burst out into laughter. While they were laughing he could've sworn there was a choked off cry coming from somewhere to his right, but the sound was quickly ignored in favor of the Archangel in front of him.

"Don't worry Castiel, you didn't offend me it was actually quite cute." Gabriel said leering as he checked out the younger angel.

"Stop it Gabe. Stop being a tease, you know he's not your type nor is he available for you to fuck over." Nakir said rolling his eyes at the antics of the Archangel.

"I just wanted to make him squirm, I guess I could've just used other methods to see that though." Gabriel said to Nakir his eyes raking over Castiel's body as if he were undressing him while imagining using those 'other' methods, making Castiel sputter and flush and Nakir scowl at the innuendo implied. He needed to change the subject before the other angel had a heart attack from being flirted with.

"Gabe, what did you mean when you first showed up?" Nakir asked recalling why their newest member was standing there and his odd statements.

"Yes, I would also like to know what that meant" Castiel asked finally collecting himself while deciding that if Nakir could handle the dirty innuendoes then he could too, "Hmm, wonder what Dean would think if I were able to joke back?" the idle thought briefly crossing his mind as Gabriel answered their question.

"It's the other half of the prophecy, 'cept it looks like you only heard half of it." Gabriel said a contemplative look passing across his face briefly.

"If you ask me, seems like it's about what's going on right now. What with you being unsealed and all." Gabriel said materializing a lollipop and popping it in his mouth while shrugging at his interpretation.

"I hate prophecies" Nakir groaned. He had the vague impression of déjà vu hitting him.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Kirie, oh wait you don't wear underwear I forgot. Oh well, then don't get yourself all worked up...that's really dirty." Gabriel said as he proceeded to follow where that statement led his imagination.

"Wow, Kirie. You're damn flexible!" Gabriel exclaimed as he pulled out the sucker with a resounding pop, his focus completely off of the two angels, one a bright red at his own mental images and the other laughing in amusement at his friends inability to stay on point.

"Yes, Gabe. I'm quite flexible and have many other talents. Not like you'll ever get to experience it though." Nakir said with a grin at Gabriel's pout.

"Joking aside though, what do you think it means?" Nakir asked Gabriel, in all seriousness.

"Kirie, you know it's never a good idea to try 'n' interpret prophecies about oneself. They will always, become self-fulfilling if you do and I don't want to lose my best friend 'cos he was an idiot." Gabriel said, looking Nakir dead in the eyes.

"I know, I know. I just hate prophecies so damn much. They always screw someone over, usually me." Nakir groaned much to the amusement of his companions.

"Well, think of it this way, at least it was about you and not Sammy." Gabriel said slyly, watching as Nakir's features swiftly went from self-centered to worried and protective in a heartbeat.

"Yes,...that's definitely the better option" He muttered "thank Father for that" his subconscious secretly implied.

"And don't call him Sammy." Nakir growled out after realizing what Gabriel had called Sam, "I am not upset that he's calling Sam that name, it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I want to be the only one other than Dean to call him that, nope not even a remote possibility." Nakir's subconscious monologued in his head.

"Not like he'll talk to me again anyway, I royally fucked up Gabe." Nakir said, a hint of desperation creeping in his voice.

"We fucked up." Castiel piped in.

Both angels looked over wide-eyed at the soldier angel in disbelief.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Castiel said, slapping his face and rubbing it.

"I did say fuck right, didn't I? I mean it's the same way you guys say fuck, I don't think I've heard any other variations of fuck, so I just copied how you guys were saying it." Castiel said, his face so innocent and cherubic as he watched with wide-eyes (which if one were to look closely would see hints of amusement) as the other angels started choking on their spit.

"Shit. Did I do something wrong?" Castiel asked his voice full of worry at the fit the other two angels were having.

"Ahhhh..., No. No, you said nothing wrong." Nakir finally got out once he was able to stop coughing, disbelief still on his face.

"Cough. Yes, as Castiel so eloquently put it We fucked up." Nakir said stifling a snicker.

"Great, what did you guys do?" Gabriel asked, feeling a headache forming.

"Well..." The two angels began, going over the events of the past few days explaining to the Archangel what happened the day before with the seal of the Witnesses being broken and the death of Bobby, and how they had gone behind the brothers back's to perform the salt and burning. Nakir expressed his fear that he wasn't acting as Father would want him to act, he didn't know whether he should be the emotional creature he typically was or was he supposed to act like the other angels and stifle his emotions to be a cold hearted bastard. Then he went on to explain how the decision he had made to have them both act like heavenly dickbots went completely to hell (no pun intended). Gabriel just silently listened as they explained themselves. Finally when they were finished he let out a hefty sigh.

"Damn. You sure don't do things by half do you Kirie?" Gabriel said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"So, to recap: you fucked up by destroying the Winchester's trust in you when you performed a salt and burning on their loved one, behind their backs might I add. You fucked up even more when you acted like a dickhead this morning. To top it off, as if that wasn't enough the situation didn't get made any better when you both realized you held some attraction to the Winchester boys and decided running off and acting like a couple of fools was a good choice" Here Gabriel pierced both of them with a look.

"Essentially you dumb asses need to apologize and grovel before them if you ever want to get back on their good side. And Kirie, for God's sake. Use your brain, what are your titles?" Gabriel said his voice colored in absolute disdain at their obvious lack of brain use. (A/N: I feel like he's channeling Bobby...)

With that last thought. Gabriel vanished. Leaving two, completely dumfounded angels frozen where they were.

"Shit..." Castiel groaned, as he slapped his hand to his face.

"Well, Castiel seems like we're going to have to do a raising." Nakir said with the creepiest, cheery voice, Castiel had ever heard.

* * *

Boys POV: Finally Right?

* * *

Dean was cranky. He just wanted to be asleep right now. The amount of craziness in the past few days was a little too much for his sober mind to handle. After the explosive interaction between the angels and well, really just Sam, earlier that morning he had gone and just crawled back into bed. He figured he might as well sleep the rest of the day away not like he was going to be doing anything other than moping if he were awake. He was woken up though by these odd noises from outside that had him shooting up in bed. Taking a quick glance at the clock he realized it had only been just over 2 hours since he fell asleep. Thinking that some other sort of creature was out to get them he got up quickly and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the floor the t-shirt a size too small, and ran out of the room. "Great, I don't have time to change, guess I'm gonna have look a lil' gay today...hmm, this shows off my body really well. Wonder what Cas would think?" Shaking his head at the random thought he rushed over to Sam's room to check on him. Finding the room empty he immediately feared the worst.

"Shit Sammy, what've you gone and gotten yourself into now." Dean thought as he rushed outside where the sound was steadily getting louder. Running through the junkyard he finally came to the source of the noise. The sight that greeted him stopped him running at a jarring halt. It was definitely not what he'd expected and if he were to be even slightly honest with anyone, even himself, he would've been hard pressed not to start drooling and panting over the sight, if it were anyone but his brother.

Sam was in the middle of a clearing of cars and he was shirtless and still wearing those tight, low-rise yoga pants, "fuuhuhuhuh-ck did he go commando?" Dean thought frantically trying to draw his eyes away from the magnetic sight of "his fucking baby brother" his mind supplied, sweating and obviously out of breath from...levitating things? "Huh?" Dean's mind could not compute the fact that a car was levitating in front of his brother. "System failure."

"Eh?" Was the only word his mind could coherently form sound to, but it was enough to get Sam's attention and drop the car, which thankfully was only a couple inches from the ground when he did, and have him turn around looking wide-eyed and... "was that fear in his eyes?" Dean thought.

"Uh, sooo, you float things?" Dean asked, going for the obvious as he stepped closer to Sam, who looked to be having a mini-panic attack at Dean's appearance, only to stop short at the heart breaking words that passed Sam's lips.

"Don't hate me, please, don't hate me. I don't want to lose you again. I won't do it again, I just...don't hate me please. I wanted to see what had happened this morning and what the energy was an-an-and..." "...I was so angry at Nakir, I needed release." Sam said babbling, his voice thick with tears, finding the ground very interesting.

Suddenly Sam was engulfed in a tight hug as Dean's scent washed over him. All Sam could do was hug back and began crying into his brother's neck (A/N: I'm taking liberties with Dean's height, he is 5'10" not 6'1"), as Dean kept whispering over and over in his ear.

"Shh-shh. It's all right Sammy, I'm not mad at you. A little scared for you, yeah, but we'll figure it out. Calm down, shh-shh. I'm not leaving you again, not if I can help it." Dean kept whispering, rubbing small soothing circles across Sam's back as he calmed his seriously emotionally wrecked brother down.

All Sam could think of at the moment was "He's not leaving? Why isn't he leaving? I don't want him to leave, but I'm a freak. He shouldn't be around me. What do these powers mean? Is it the demon blood? Sam thought as he cried, his mind racing a mile a minute at the implications these powers held for him. "At least Dean hasn't left me. I'm glad he's not freaking out, and his overprotectiveness is really nice right now, especially this hug. Sam thought as his sobs slowly abated. "Wait? Dean's hugging me? Uh-oh, he's going to flip out about chick-flick moments when we're done." Sam thought chuckling inwardly at the thought, surprisingly feeling a lot lighter after his breakdown.

"Thanks Dean." Sam whispered as he pulled away trying not to look at his brother's face.

"Hey, none of that now Sammy. I think we're past the point of embarrassment, you did just cry all over my shoulder in that horrible excuse for a chick-flick moment, I kinda think you can handle looking me in the face." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck indicating his 'well that was awkward' tic, a grimace forming on his face.

"Ha-ha, yeah, I guess." Sam chuckled still nervous as to what was going to happen next.

"So, how long have you been out here?" Dean asked, scoping out the emotional stability of his brother with his nonintrusive question.

"Umm, I think just a little after you had gone back to bed" Sam said sheepishly.

"So, what do you think it is?" Dean asked, he was more than a little curious about it and surprisingly he wasn't weirded out that his brother had this 'psychic' ability, he thought it was kinda cool.

Sam's mouth pulled down into his deep thinker frown, that had Dean smiling fondly at his brother.

"Well, after this morning's show I just was so wound up and fucking pissed at Nakir, I don't know it was like this energy was sizzling under my skin and I just needed to release it somehow. I guess instinctively I just knew I needed to expel it into the environment. So, I came out here to test a theory. I decided to meditate on the feelings I was having when Nakir had me pissed off and the house was shaking and grasp that feeling minus the negative connotation and just went from there." Sam said, his bookwormish-ness showing its' true colors, lecturing Dean on his processes.

"That's cool and all Sammy, but are you sure you're not using that hate you feel for Nakir and Castiel to fuel it, in any situation, spiritual most definitely, any negative force will influence the intent, even if it's the best intentions, behind the action." Dean said while adopting his own lecturing tone of voice.

Sam just looked on, surprise written all over his face after Dean finished.

"What?" Dean asked looking around him to make sure nothing was creeping up on him.

"You sounded smart..." Sam whispered in awe.

"Fuck you." Dean said punching him in the arm.

Sam snickered as he rubbed his arm where he was punched.

"Yeah, I know Dean. I'll be careful if it even seems like I'm sinking in I'll quit practicing and I trust Nakir to make sure that doesn't happen" Sam said returning to their previous conversation. Despite the fact Sam was pissed as hell, he could understand the initial intent behind the angels actions and after all they had known each other for only a couple of weeks, they still we're going to be feeling each other's personalities out so of course there were going to be bumps along the way.

Suddenly in the silence that lulled over them, they heard the faint tones of voices.

Signaling to each other Sam and Dean slowly crept towards where the source of the sounds were coming from.

They didn't have to go far to find the source of the noise either, despite the fact that Dean thought it felt like they had walked for miles, it was a small clearing in the middle of a tall circular stack of cars that bowed over forming a dome. In the middle of the clearing their backs to them, sat their angels on a log in what appeared to be a serious discussion. The soft glow that seeped through the circular opening in the roof of the precariously built dome left a soft golden glow on the angels. The scene looked like something from a painting, a beautiful representation of the spiritual and divine.

The two Winchester boys were awe-struck. Dean couldn't take his eyes off of Castiel, the way the light brought his features into stark relief, left him a bit breathless at the sight. He could hear his brother take in a sharp breath at the sight too. Catching each other's eyes they nodded to each other to let the two be for now and head back to Bobby's. Just as they were turning around they saw another man arrive out of nowhere.

One they were intimately familiar with.

Sam, who if asked would swear up and down he did not, growled fiercely as he saw his own personal tormentor The Trickster appear behind the angels. He was about to go in and throttle the creature if Dean hadn't grabbed him and held him back as they scuffled back into hiding to see what was going on. However, Sam would have nothing of it, he was out for blood this time, an almost primal instinct flooding his senses, that bastard had made him endure Dean's death for day's and he most certainly didn't want him near his angel.

"Dude. Calm the fuck down." Dean said, slapping his brother in the face. He had no idea what was getting into his brother but it was as if he was poss-eh-ssed. "Fuck My Life." Was all Dean could think as he groaned internally. "Why Meeee" Dean wondered idly as he prepared himself for a fight.

"Christo" Dean whispered in Sam's ear. Nothing happened. Not even the tightening of muscles. Well shit. I guess he's just straight crazy. Dean thought to himself dryly. The thought that Sam was crazy, officially, made him chuckle silently.

"Yo, Sammy." Dean said snapping his fingers in his brother's face. Finally getting a reaction as he startled his brother who was having the most intense staring contest with...nothing.

"Huh? What?" Sam said wondering why his brother was really close to his face. "Why does he have that weird look on his face...well weirder than normal." Sam thought.

"Dude. What. The. Fuck." Dean said wondering if he wasn't the crazy one here. If he wasn't at the moment he sure was headed there.

"Err, what are you talking about?" Sam asked hoping what he thought had just been in his head, a crazy thought or at the very least just an overactive imagination wasn't really real.

"You just went, psycho Planet of the Apes on me, you sasquatch!" Dean exclaimed whispering heatedly. "What the hell?"

He thought back to what had happened when he slipped into that dazed state, it was almost like he was looking through a fog. It started with the feeling of intense emotions overwhelming him like it had earlier. He didn't want to worry Dean though so he kept it to himself, he'd figure it out later.

"Err, sorry Dean." Sam said grimacing while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's just I hate him." Sam said vehemently turning his attention back to the group, just in time to see Nakir hug the trickster with a huge grin on his face. All Sam could hear as his vision tunneled was the sound of rushing wind and the mantra ringing in his head "I need to get away, away, away..." and the sudden tug on his senses as he suddenly found himself in what appeared to be his bed with Dean passed out beside him. The burning ragged throb of his heart pulsed harder as the last image and thought he had before consciousness escaped him was the smile on Nakir's face as he hugged that trickster and the feeling of betrayal "I guess it's just fated to happen to me. I'm always going to be betrayed..."

And as the darkness took him down into it's domain, another darkness began stirring in the recesses of the soul it inhabited, awakened by it's master's hurt. Shaking off ages of sleep it took in the state of his master and realized that survival was it's number one priority and the weak state of his master's soul would not ensure that and neither would he be able to handle the explosion of power that came with his full awakening. So, while his master slept it began to make changes to it's host to accommodate him. Content with the direction his host's development was going it went back into the shadowed hollow of its' awakening and waited, growing hungrier and hungrier...

* * *

A/N: Alright. What didja think? I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter? I think it's good at some points, but other points not so sure. Oh, well. Please Review with any constructive criticisms or comments, compliments and/or any other forms of endearment. Thanks.

-SS


End file.
